The present utility model relates to the technical field of mobile charging devices, and in particular to a kinetic energy power bank that generates electric energy through walking.
As intelligent electronic products such as mobile phones and tablets develop rapidly and become popular, these intelligent electronic products play an increasingly important role in the modern life. However, one common shortcoming that current electronic products still have is batteries. A battery, even one made by a leading manufacturer in the industry, has an endurance of only about two days, which is far inadequate to meet people's actual requirements. To prevent the use of smartphones from being affected for the reason that batteries run out of power, many users carry a power bank (that is, a portable power source). However, most existing power banks can be used only after being charged by using a fixed power source. If a power bank is not charged in time or is inadequately charged, the use by a user is still affected. Therefore, someone invented a power bank that can generate power itself as a carrier is walking. A self-generating device built in the power bank makes use of constant changing of a magnetic field of a magnet during movement to enable a conductive coil to generate a current and store the current in a battery. This resolves a problem that a power bank requires to be fully charged at any time, thereby greatly facilitating the use by a user. However, as a current walking power generation power bank is not sufficiently scientific and reasonable in terms of circuit design, etc, and is excessively complex, an electric energy conversion rate can reach only 60% to 70%, and a fast charging effect cannot be achieved.